Geschichten aus dem Reich der Trölmer
'''Geschichten aus dem Reich der Trölmer '''ist eine Ansammlung von trölmischen Sagen, Märchen, aber auch historischen und religiösen Texten, welche zum Großteil von verschiedenen wichtigen Trölmern handeln. Das Buch wurde von Hutrad Hodolf und dem neutralen Pfauenhaus im Jahr 2017 zusammengestellt und hat für die Trölmer seitdem einen wichtigen historischen Wert. Einige der Geschichten Sage von Trolmolus und Varolf Einst lebten in Nordafrika, in den heutigen Reichskolonien des Hodolfs, zwei kleine Kiddies unter den Namen Trolmolus und Varolf Podler. Die beiden wurden vom Kriegsgott Chuck gezeugt, wobei sie ausgesetzt wurden und in der Wildniss überleben mussten. Da Trolmolus, das Weichei, anfing zu schreien, es nach seinen Eltern rief obwohl sie abscheulich waren, wurde eine Echse angelockt, welche später nach Varolf Podler "Varan" getauft wurde. Der Varan säugte Trolmolus und Varolf ...irgendwie... und fütterte Trolmolus sogar mit Fleisch von irgendwelchen Säugetieren, während er Varolf nur die Reste vom Blut gab. Die beiden wurden schließlich vom Hirten Regenfarbe Luftvaran gefunden, bei dem sie aufwuchsen. Erneut wurde Trolmolus gegenüber Varolf bevorzugt. Varan war jedoch, anders als Trolmolus, hart im nehmen. Im Alter von fünfzehn hat er den armen Hirten zusammen mit Bauer Zugschaffner weggemobbt, worauf er der neue Landlord wurde. So gutherzig wie der Varolf war, teilte er seinen Posten mit Trolmolus. Da dieser jedoch im Schatten von Varolf stand, war er doch an der Mobbing-Aktion nicht beteiligt, hat er sich entschlossen das Dorf Nachts inklusive Varolf niederzubrennen. Dies würde sicherlich zeigen wie dreist er ist! Aber sein Plan sollte nicht aufgehen, er schaffte es zwar das Dorf niederzubrennen, aber so war es vom Varolf geplant. Er wollte die ganze Zeit, das Trolmolus das Dorf niederbrennt. Seine Dreistigkeit nimmt einfach kein Ende. Die beiden haben sich entschlossen, diese dumme Dreistigkeit zu lassen und entschlossen sich, das Dorf wieder aufzubauen. Doch nein, die Dreistigkeit lassen, das konnte Trolmolus nicht, er wollte den Varolf erschlagen! Der Trolmolus nahm sich seine Axt und wollte Varolf den Kopf abhacken, dann wäre er der alleinige Diktator der Stadt. Trolmolus, so ungeschickt wie er ist, hatte Varolfs Kopf jedoch um dreizig Zentimeter verfehlt, machte eine Umdrehung und schlug sich die Axt in seinen eigenen Rumpf. Varolf hatte hiervon nichts bemerkt und dachte, Trolmolus habe sich selbst umgebracht. Ihm zu Ehren benannte er die Stadt nun Trolm, und das Großreich welches aus dieser Stadt entspringen würde sollte das Trölmische Reich werden! Und was lernen wir daraus, Kinder? Legt euch nicht mit einen Podler an, selbst, wenn du selber einer bist. Staatskrise auf der Reichskolonie des Rimmigus Hallo ihr alle Checker. Wollt ihr, dass ich euch beichte, die Geschichte vom Verderben jenen Landes ich euch ehren zähle? So man lande zum trölmischen Reiche, dem man jeder so viel der Ehren gibt. Und zu jener kleinen Kolonie, die des Untergangs nicht zu retten war. Stellt’s euch vor. Ist’s gekommen, wie ihr es erbat‘, ihr seid kommen an den Staat, wo der Teufel die Menschlichkeit zertrat. Ein trölmisches Imperium und seine Fürsten, geeint durch einen Kaiser, den kaum einer Leide, das sich einer großen Schmach ergab, denen einer der Fürsten erlag und verstarb. Wie er gebar wieder, wurd er vertrieben, zumindest als Herrscher wurd er aus dem Reiche verbannt. Dem Reichsfluch wird er nicht entkommen, solange wachsame Sinne ihn erhalten. Am Anfang sei der lose Flickenteppich, der das Reich war, genannt als Unterstaaten der Fürsten Schar. Der Ländereien des Gruseli, Klaus Klaus, des neutralen Pfauenhaus, da hast dus, des fadenscheinigen Erpelfundes und des Hutrad Hodolf, der fiesen Schlange. Zuletzt sei genannt der Rimmigus, dessen Leiden, war es denn so, wie er es erzählte, hatte keiner erwart‘. Zuerst als der berüchtigte Fürst Hutrad Hodolf reiste ins Reich des Rimmigus, dem er noch neu war, um seinen Einfluss zu erhöhen in jenen fruchtbar Ländereien, der neu erschlossenen Kolonie, welche zur stärksten Macht des Reiches hätten werden können. Und so tat er, was er halt tut; hob an, Werke der Kräfte in jenem Lande zu errichten, sodass er sogar das Vertrauen des heimischen Fürsten, hatte dieser noch wenig Erfahrung der Politik, erlangt‘ und in kürzester Zeit und einfachster Müh die Ämter innehabte, mit dessen Besitz der Untergang seinen Lauf nehmen würde. Bald darauf kamen die anderen Fürsten hinzu, sei es zum Füllen der Machtvakua oder aus reiner Freude an der Kolonisation. Und ein fähiger Staat wuchs Empor, sehr zur Beglückung des Rimmigus, der weiter Kolonisten für sein Land anwarb und über die Herrlichkeit des Reiches schwärmte. Doch Vorsicht, die Teufel hatten sich bereits eingeschlichen. Und sie waren mächtig genug, um alles zu urinieren. Bald auch forderte jener Erpelfund, er hatte die Reichsgnade erlangt, dass er ein paar Ämter bekleide in jenem Reiche, dessen Potential immer deutlicher wurde. Das höchste Amt dort wollte er, gleichgestellt sein mit Hutrad und Rimmigus. Wenn so ein stadtbekannter Kriegstreiber, Lügner und Ausgestoßener wie Hutrad Hodolf es so hoch schaffte, dann er als harmloser Zwerg doch ersten rechtens. So dachte er, so sagte er es zumindest, oder auch nicht, aber so wollte er es. Bei war es ihm die Suche nach Herausforderung. Sein Alliierter Hutrad machte sich auf, ihn zu bewerben und moderat Propaganda zu setzen in allerlei Fürstentümer Erde. Dies ward wohl der erste Moment, in dem Rimmigus anhob zu erkennen, was für Fehler er begab. Da seines ominösen Freundes Hutrads Kampagne vorerst jedoch fruchtlos blieb, machte sich Rimmigus nichts daraus, was hätte er denn schon tun können, Pustekuchen. So ward es eines Tages Nacht und die Amtsinhaber versammelten sich. Rimmigus, Hutrad Hodolf und der Erpelfund, mittlerweile Militärchef der neuen Lande. Militärchef, zur Besänftiung, aber es war ihm nicht genug, was sich Rimmigus hätte ausmalen können, hatte er doch keine Armee. Es war blanker Hohn. Also war es dem Erpelfund nicht genug. Man muss alles nehmen was man kann, und möglich war es immerhin, auch wenn die kontszeqwuentzen unvorhersehbar waren. Und dies mögliche Drama war ebenfalls eine Schwäche Hodolfs, er liebte das Theater. Dies addierte, und mit dem folgendem Fest nahm das Unheil seinen Lauf. Im Palaste Rimmigus‘ betranken sich alle Teilnehmer. --- Es war eine fröhliche Feier, jedoch kam es, wie es kommen musste, dass die Teilnehmer sich zerstritten. Der Grund ist nicht so wichtig, um ihn hier zu erwähnen, aber Rimmigus enthob Erpelfund seines Militäramtes. Erst am nächsten Tag sollte er es wieder bekleiden dürfen, denn momentan hielt er ihn für zu betrunken. Am Abend nächsten Tages hielt Erpelfund Hodolf dazu an, ihm das Amt doch bitte wieder zu vermachen, es sei schon der nächste Tag, und schon Abend. Rimmigus nicht erreichbar und vergessend. So gab er ihm das Amt, immer noch betrunken, und im Rausche noch ein paar weitere dazu, sodass er nun erhielte, wonach er so lange durstete, die höchsten Ämter. Dies war es. Nun so rede ich, es hört doch keine Seele. War er noch betrunken? Garantiert. Kein Theater. Wie es kam, so kam es, dass der Streit ausbrach. Ein Krieg. Gerüchte machten die Runde, allerlei wurde Missverstanden. Auch ein Informationskrieg, bei dem man sich gegenseitig zu sabotieren vermochte. Wie es Klaus Klaus missverstand und Rimmigus über Hodolfs Machenschaften desinformierte, Rimmigus nun weiter ebenfalls seinen und jenen Ruf zu schädigen versuchte, er verlor all seine Unschuld, Fürst Gruseli den Bandenkrieg verabscheute und das Land verlies, bis sich das Chaos legte, sich die Achsen und Fronten aufblähten und auflösten, so zerbrach das Reich in seine Bestandteile, auf dass man wegzog, oder jeder gegen jeden Hetzte, mal mehr mal weniger direkt, und genau darauf wird es bald ankommen, wenn der Kaiser eintreten und entscheiden würde. --- Als ward gekommen die Pickelsichel der Leere, des Spaßen Pflug, ein Gesandter des Kaisers oder in dessen Namen, der sich einbildete, dem Sachverhalt in seiner Hoheit zudreißt gerichtlich zuzutreten, alsbald dachte Hodolf, der Schuft, was bildet der sich ein, dazwischenzufunken, sei es ihm doch so sehr gegönnt, die Wogen nicht zu hemmen und sich stattdessen am apokalyptischen Schauspiel zu erfreuen, bis es sich von selbst wieder erloschen hat. Und wenn doch, man sei ja selbst der Fähigkeit, diplomatisch zu regeln, die militärischen Aktionen haben doch nur ein paar Spannungen gelöst- Ehrlich, das ist gesund, sich auch mal abzureagieren. Verabschiedend löste sich der Gesandte wieder von der Brunst. Hodolfs diplomatische Reputation war hoch genug. --- Um des Friedens Willen, um Rimmigus Wut zu vertreiben, gab Hodolf auf und löste alle Landes- und Machtsverträge mit Rimmigus auf, zog sich zurück. So versprach er es, am nächsten Tage nach der Verhandlung möge es kommen. So geschah es auch, doch kurz darauf schon war er wieder an der Macht. Wie? Erpelfund war die Lösung, beplant und besprochen, oder auch nicht, Hodolf kam zurück an die Macht, als Erpelfund mit seinem höchsten Amt selbiges auch Hodolf gab, mit der ultimativen Berechtigung der Krone, ohne dass es Rimmigus merken sollte. Nun sah Rimmigus den Erpelfund als einzigen übrig gebliebenen Gegner. --- Es hätte so weitergehen können, mit dem Chaos, man hätte sich daran gewöhnen können, doch irgendwann war genug. Das meinte zumindest der nervige Kaiser. Der alte Möchtegern-Kaiser trat ein und gab der ganzen Sache einen Orgasmus, ein Ende. Und das möglichst einfach. Nun, wessen Treu und Glauben zieht man denn nun am wenigsten in Zweifel? Wer ist zu bestrafen? Sieh man sich an die Hauptaktöre, zumindest die offentsichtlichsten, die dort Unsinn machen, der Rest ist nicht zu beachten. Erpelfund und Rimmigus jeweils erhielten die Reichsacht und wurden gleichermaßen für 100 Jahrhunderte aus dem Reiche, ja vom glorreichen Kontinent verbannt. Beide wurden insofern enteignet, die Herrschaft über Rimmigus Reich aufzugeben. Erpelfund kratzte sich am Kopf, zuckte mit den Schultern und ging. Er hatte ja anderswo noch ein paar Ländereien übrig. Rimmigus hingegen war aufgebracht und zerstört, er heulte, er war ruiniert. Sein Leben war ruiniert, sagte er. Seine Reputation war am Boden, sein Prestige war am Boden, seine Legitimität war am Boden. Wie konnte sowas nur geschehen? Ach, hätte er sich doch lieber von der Reichswelt ferngehalten und am Horizont geblieben, dann ginge es ihm jetzt besser. Hätte er doch lieber woanders gespielt, als mit einer dummen Kolonialnation rumzuhantieren. Er versank im Treibensand einer Wüste. Er nutzte die Zeit, um sich selbst neu zu schmieden. Hutrad Hodolf verblieb als Alleinherrscher im Lande, Pfauenhaus neben sich ins höchste Amt, als rechte Hand des Satans taugte der gerade noch gut genug, wenn auch nicht ganz so kontrollierbar wie ein Erpelfund es möglicherweise gewesen wäre. Zum Teufel mit seiner Vernunft. Ansonsten war die ganze Sache doch eine ziemlich interessante Angelegenheit. Frieden ist langweilig. --- Möge man Hutrad Hodolf irgendwann zum Kaiser krönen. Hoch lebe der Kaiser. Am Ende erblühen alle wieder weiterhin in gewohnter Weise, als die Lage sich entspannte. Das war die Geschichte zum Trölmischen Reiche,denkt nicht ihr könntet dort Herrscher werden wenn ihr kein Trölmer seid, ihr seht ja, an wem die Macht letzten Endes hängen bleibt. Für einen Moment war man an der Macht, im anderen nicht mehr. Invicto invibel malus invibel invicto imperialis romanus olenus. Wer zuletzt lacht lacht am nächsten. Gedichte und Lieder aus dem Buch Der Verführer der Spinatkönigin There lived a certain men in Rprussia long ago He was big and strong in his eyes a flaming glow Most people looked at him with terror an with fear But to Varanias Chicks he was such a lovely dear He could preach the red bible like a preacher full of estacy and fire but he also was the kind of teacher women would desire Va-ra-nopode Lover of the spinach-queen There varas a varan that really was gone Va-ra-nopode Rpnations greatest lovemachine It was a shame how he carried on He ruled the rps land and never mind the friend but the cassock he danced really wunderbar In all affairs of wiki he was the man to please Though he was really great when he had a girl to squezze For the queen he was wheeler-dealer Though she'd heard the things he'd done She believed he was a stupid asshole Who would steal her throne Va-ra-nopode Lover of the spinach-queen There varas a varan that really was gone Va-ra-nopode Rpnations greatest lovemachine It was a shame how he carried on But when his trolling and lusting and his hunger for power became known to more and more people the demands to do something about this outrageous man became louder and louder This man has got to go declared the emperor But the Users begged dont you try to do this please No doubt this Podler had lots of hidden charms Though he was an ass they just fell into his arms Then a night some man of higher standing set a trap theyre not to blame Come visit us they kept demanding And he really came Va-ra-nopode Lover of the spinach queen They put some poison into his wine Va-ra-nopode Rpnations greatest love machine He drank it all and said i feel fine Va-ra-nopode Lover of the spinach queen They didnt stop they wanted his head Va-ra-nopode Rpnations greatest love machine But he trolled them till they were gone Oh, those Trolmans Die neue Hochburg Auf daß ich fühle die schwingende Brise Des palmenden Faßes, welch ich mir im Voraus ereile Wie Podler, je nachdem war er gut und entzückend, Der Hodolf hoch ersehnt und grotten unten blickend Sei mir des erklärens, wie man meine herzliche wärme leichter begreife. SIEG RP! Such mein dich Es sieget sehr des rp grußes, auf daß er grüße alle leute Denn mehret er des seinen Gunstes, so lieben ihn auch denn und heute Selbst jene die ihn sich hätten gesparet Oder gewonnen, gerne erwartet. Und haben meine guten Taten Nicht mehr verraten als der Braten Die Zauberin was vergeßen tat und hat EIn Freundkind aufkam und es erneut ersah Heraufbeschworen durch Varans Freuden Schar. Mit versehenen Rechten, er sah noch mehr Verlorene Gemälde, er holte sie her Und sie selbst nicht weiß, was sie zuließ Stattdeßen sich selbst ergab und es vergieß Und mit unverdrehtem Spieß erbat Daß ein jeder dort Fürst werde, selbst der Hutrad Und ihr jung' antlitz beherberge, wie er es tat Doch nicht genug Es brodelte in Rpeudes Kopf, zuckte in seinen Fingern Hielt sich gut daran, als der Plan aufkam, nicht zu verhindern Nächst teuflische Idee, eiskalt zu vollführen All jenes Zeug sich zu holen, von außen her nach Innen Und zu Baden in allerlei Mist und Freud Als hätt die Bande nicht schon genug bereut. Nun jodelt und brauset das zweiliche Pack Nichts sagend neb'bei der schweigende Klap Svfreund bleibt aus, wie immer und schlimmer So hält's sich wie es geht von dammen und dümmer Erst ist es getan, dann die Luft rein mischt auch letztendlich er sich ein. Rp war Eßen, er kam nicht ohne Endlich erteilt, daß man sich es hole Im alten Lande, sein Geschenk zu erblicken Um nicht gesehenes zurückzuerhalten Im Licht erstandenes nach unten zu schalten So sehr ich erstaunt, ich muß es nicht handeln. Ich verbleib mit Liedern und Rechten Mit Verlaub ich habs zu belieben, nicht es zu beichten. Kategorie:Literatur